Missed Turn
by ChristyK
Summary: After the brothers are involved in an accident they are taken to a home where their day gets even worse
1. Chapter 1

This is basically a story I had written for another show but I tweaked it a little towards the end, changed the names, and turned it into a Supernatural story. Don't know if anyone will like it or not, but here it goes……

Missed Turn

Sam glanced over at a napping Dean as he drove, he wasn't happy. Earlier in the week their car had been damaged by a vengeful spirit and was now at Bobby's waiting for Dean to repair it. In the meantime they had read in the paper about strange happening in a canyon a few hours drive from Bobby's and borrowed one of his cars to check it out….but the case didn't pan out. And now to make matters worse they were lost in a torrential downpour. What next Sam thought as he once more glanced over at his sleeping brother. How can he sleep through this Sam wondered? The thunder was so loud that the car vibrated with each crack and the lightening was flashing continuously. He hadn't seen a road sign for miles and right now he had no idea where he was.

"Why the hell don't they mark anything around here?" Sam mumbled to himself.

"You lost?" Dean said smiling as he sat up and stretched.

"If you would have let me get a GPS I wouldn't be."

"You don't need a GPS just follow the signs."

"What signs? There aren't any, and all these canyon roads look alike. I have no idea where the turn off back to the highway is."

"All these roads probably lead back to the highway ….eventually." Dean said as he sat up.

"Oh that really helps."

"You know what your problem is Sam….You have no sense of direction."

"Oh and you do?"

"Yeah, I do….I bet if I had been driving we'd already be back at Bobby's."

As Sam turned to look at Dean his eyes widened in horror, a pickup truck was speeding toward them from a crossroad on Dean's side and Sam could tell it was going to run the stop sign.

"Lookout!" Sam yelled a warning to Dean as he slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel hard to the right spinning the car around and letting his side take the full impact. The sounds of tires screeching and metal hitting metal filled the air. ….then complete silence.

**Later**

An hour later Dean opened his eyes, at first he had no idea what had happened, all he knew was that he hurt. Finally his senses came back to him and he discovered that he was lying alongside the road in the mud which lucky for him had absorbed the impact of his body. He was bruised and sore but he could move and nothing seemed to be broken. He lay still for a moment trying to remember what had happened and then it came back to him. He remembered his brother shouting a warning to him, then the feeling of the car spinning around and the sound of the impact on Sam's side and then nothing until now.

"Sam! Sammy!" He quickly sat up and immediately regretted it when a sharp pain shot through his head. He winced in pain as he looked around for the car, it was nowhere in sight. He noticed that the pickup truck that had hit them was on the shoulder of the road where empty beer cans littered the area around it. Dean could see that the driver's door was open but the driver was nowhere in sight. His heart pounded in his chest as he frantically looked around for their car. Finally, through the pouring rain, he noticed skid marks going off the side of the road into a deep drainage ditch. He quickly ran over and looked down into the ditch. The car lay upside down at the bottom of the ditch which was quickly filling up with water from the runoff of the nearby mountains.

"Oh God no…." Dean slid down into the ditch and reached into the muddy water filled car looking for his brother, but there was no sign of him. "Sammy can you hear me?" He shouted but his words were lost in the deafening thunder. "Where are you?" He said softly as he looked up and down the ditch. He then ran to the other side of the car and looked down in horror. Sam was trapped under the car, only his head, left arm, and part of his chest were visible, the rest of his body was under the twisted metal and swirling water. Dean knelt down in the water and cradled his brother's head above the water. He could see that Sam's eyes were open, but they were looking at nothing. Dean pushed Sam's wet hair out of his eyes as he gently rocked back and forth.

"Don't you do this to me Sammy." He said softly not knowing if his brother was alive or dead. He put two fingers against Sam's neck and felt a faint, rapid pulse. He then leaned down and put his ear next to Sam's mouth and could feel and hear his shallow breaths. "Thank God." He breathed a sigh of relief, at least Sam was alive but he knew he was far from out of danger.

"Sam….Sammy come on buddy talk to me." Dean gently patted his brother's face praying he'd get an answer.

Sam suddenly gasped in a painful breath of air as his eyes began to focus on Dean.

"Oh thank God….I thought you were dead." Sam managed to get out. "I didn't ….I didn't know where you were."

"I got thrown from the car but I'm fine." Dean couldn't even begin to imagine how his brother must have felt lying there trapped beneath the car thinking he was dead and that he was also going to die soon…and he still might Dean thought. He tried to shake the thought from his mind, his brother wasn't going to die, he was going to get him out of there and everything would be fine.

"Can't….can't ….breathe…." The car was slowly settling into the mud putting even more pressure on Sam's chest. Dean knew it would be only a matter of minutes before Sam's entire body was submerged below the water.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story.

Missed Turn

Chapter two

Dean tried to lift the car off of Sam's chest but it was impossible, the weight continued to press down on him and to make matters worse the water in the ditch was slowly rising. Dean ripped off his jacket and shoved it under Sam's head trying to keep it above water. Since the car was upside down there was no way Dean could get the jack out of the trunk, his only hope was that the truck that had hit them had one.

"Hang in there Sam I'll be right back." Dean turned to leave but Sam reached up and grabbed his arm and Dean could see the fear in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Sam, I'll be back in a few seconds…I promise."

Dean ran over to the truck and finally located a jack; he grabbed it and quickly ran back to the car. He put the jack under the car and tried to carefully pump up the car but the ground under the car was too waterlogged and the jack only slipped deep into the mud. He tried it again after putting a solid object under the jack, but it still didn't work.

"Damn it!" He shouted into the stormy weather then looked down at Sam. "Sam I got to go find help."

"No….please don't leave me here… alone… " Sam once more reached up and grabbed Dean's arm.

Sam's words broke Dean's heart. He knew what Sam really meant was 'don't leave me here to die alone'. Dean's eyes filled with tears and he quickly looked away not wanting Sam to see that he was terrified too. He knew if he stayed his brother was going to die right in front of him, and he knew his only hope was to get out on the road and see if he could flag down help. He didn't want to leave Sam alone but he knew he had to, if he didn't, Sam would definitely die. He also remembered that his brother had turned the car so that he took the direct hit…. and now because of that he was alive, but Sam could die.

"Sam you're going to be okay….I'm not going to let anything happen to you….but I have to find help, I can't move the car without it."

Sam reluctantly released Dean's arm. He knew Dean was right, but the thought of lying there helpless while the water continued to rise was terrifying.

"I'll be back Sam, I promise you." Dean knew there was little if any traffic on the road because of the storm but he had to find help. Sam was having more and more difficulty breathing and Dean knew if he didn't get the car off of him soon he'd be crushed, or drown because of the rising water.

Sam stuck out his free hand.

"Do you… have your gun?" Sam asked between painful gasps of air. He had taken his gun off after the last hunt and tossed it in the trunk; he hoped Dean still wore his.

Dean knew what Sam was thinking. If the pain became too unbearable Sam would rather die quickly by shooting himself then die a slow painful death by being crushed to death or by drowning, but he also knew that if a car came by while he was gone Sam could use the gun to signal the driver. He unsnapped his gun from his shoulder holster and handed it to Sam.

"I'm leaving this with you Sam but only for you to signal for help. If you need me or if someone drives by shoot it twice." Dean reached down and patted Sam on his shoulder. "I'll be back Sam." '_To watch_ _you die._' The thought flashed through Dean's mind and he shut his eyes briefly trying to get the thought out of his head, he was going to find help, he had to.

Dean climbed out of the ditch then glanced back at Sam and could see the ever rising water swirling around his brother's head. '_You're not going to die Sam, I'm not going to let you.' _ Dean ran down the road and then took the crossroads and headed for what he hoped would be the highway, but like he had expected there was no one out on the stormy night. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open but it was damaged from the hard hit he took when he had been thrown from the car and wouldn't work. _'Please God let someone come by.' _He looked up and down the road but saw no one. After a few minutes he knew he had to get back to his brother. Tears ran down his face and mingled with the rain drops as he ran. He knew there was nothing he could do but watch his brother die, but he'd be damned if he'd let him die alone. When he was almost there he heard a single gun shot, and a cold stab of pain shot through his heart, he had heard one shot not two. He remembered telling Sam to fire twice if he needed him. '_Oh God no….please no!_' He ran even faster if that was even possible. Had the car sunk deeper into the mud taking Sam with it? Had Sam been gasping for air as his lung were crushed? Had he been pushed under the water and decided to end it quickly? A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. Was Sam dead? Why had he left him? He should have stayed with him…. he should never have let him die alone. Sam had saved his life by turning the car so he took the direct hit from the pickup truck, and now at the end he wasn't even there for him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

Missed Turn

Chapter three

As he rounded a bend in the road he saw a tow truck parked near the truck that had hit them. His sense of relief was immediately replaced by a sense of panic. What if Sam was already dead? What if he was too late?

"We've got a man trapped in the drainage ditch!" Dean shouted as he ran toward the ditch. The man looked at Dean but didn't move. "Come on!" Dean yelled over to the man as he slid down the bank to the overturned car and went to Sam's side. Sam had passed out and his breathing was shallow but he was still alive. Dean breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't last long, his jacket was the only thing keeping Sam's head above water, and in a few minutes that wouldn't even help. Dean picked up his gun which Sam had put on his chest and slipped it into his jacket. "Get your chain down here! Hurry!" He shouted up to the tow truck driver who now was standing at the top of the ditch looking down at them. The man finally headed back to his truck then backed it to the side of the road and lowered the chain down to Dean.

"When I tell you….reel it in!" Dean fastened the chain around the car's engine so that when the man hit the switch the car should lift off of Sam. "Take it easy, I'll pull him out when it's off of him!" Dean knew he could injure Sam further by moving him but he didn't have a choice, Sam's face was already beginning to slowly sink under the water. "Now!" Dean shouted.

As the chain tightened around the engine Dean grabbed Sam by his shoulders and tried to keep his head above the water as the car slowly lifted off of him. But as the car rose something began pulling Sam out of Dean's arms and soon pulled him completely under water.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Dean slid under the water trying to find out what was trapping his brother. He felt around inside the car and discovered that one of Sam's legs was twisted around the steering wheel. He knew he didn't have time to be gentle and he pulled as hard as he could. The steering wheel finally broke loose and he quickly pulled Sam to the surface. He then drug him out of the ditch and up onto the road.

"Looks dead to me." The tow truck driver said casually as he walked over and looked down at Sam.

Dean ignored him as he gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"Sam?... Come on Sammy breathe." He pressed down slightly on Sam's chest trying to get him to cough up any water he might have inhaled. He didn't know how badly Sam had been injured and he knew that any pressure on his chest could puncture a lung but he had no choice, he had to get Sam breathing again. He leaned down and put his mouth over his brother's and gave him two breaths of air. "Come on Sammy wake up." He begged as he looked down at Sam and watched as a small trickle of blood dripped out of the side of his brother's mouth.

"Boy looks like he's busted up inside if you ask me." The driver stood above them not even making an attempt to help Dean.

"Do you have a two way radio in your truck?" Dean asked when he saw an old fashion CB antenna sticking out of the roof of the truck.

"Ain't working….been busted for about two weeks now." The man said as he spit a wad of chewing tobacco onto the ground.

Dean gave Sam two more breaths; there was no way he was going to let his brother slip away from him.

"Come on Sammy breathe!" He kept talking to Sam as he continued working on him. Finally Sam coughed up water and began to breathe on his own although he still remained unconscious.

"Well I'll be damned….I thought the kid was dead. He a friend of yours?" The truck driver asked.

"Yeah. … He's going to need a doctor."

"Well I got some bad news for you kid. The bridge is washed out down the road and up the other way the road is completely gone…. You ain't going nowhere."

"Well then how did you get here?"

"I live a little ways down the road."

"Then we got to get him to your house and call for help."

"Ain't got no phone…the storm knocked it out."

"Look mister….I got to get him out of this weather. We got to take him to your house."

"Hey buddy I don't run no ambulance service."

"We don't have a choice; my brother might be hurt bad." Dean was pissed off, Sam was injured and this jerk was giving him a hard time about helping him. "Now are you going to help me or what?"

The driver spit another wad of tobacco down on the ground then reluctantly helped Dean put Sam in his truck. There was no where to lie him down so they seated him between them, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean was glad the man didn't ask about the gun shot, he didn't want to answer a million questions about why he had a gun; hopefully the man might have thought it was a clap of thunder. The drive to the man's house took about half an hour due to the heavy rain and washed out roads. Once there they carried Sam into the house and laid him down on the sofa. A woman about forty five years old walked into the living room from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dirty wash rag.

"My God Floyd, what going on?"

"They got in an accident, rain washed out the road and I had to bring them here."

"The boy looks hurt pretty bad." The woman said as she walked over and looked down at Sam.

"He is, he needs to get to a hospital." Dean said as he stood protectively next to his brother, his hand resting on Sam's shoulder as if the mere contact would somehow heal his brother or at least stop him from hurting.

"Why didn't you call 911, even if the roads are washed out they might be able to get a chopper up?" The woman asked Dean.

"My phone was damaged in the accident and Sam's was underwater…..What about your phones?"

"Phones are dead." Floyd said as he hung up his jacket then looked over at Rosemary. "I checked them before I left."

"You poor boys are soaked to the bone." Rosemary said as she looked at Dean and Sam. then turned to her husband. "Floyd go see if you can find some clean clothes for them."

Floyd walked away mumbling to himself, he didn't want these strange men in his house and now it looked like they were going to be there at least until the storm broke. Some how he was going to find a way to get rid of them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Missed Turn

Chapter four

After Floyd walked away the woman stuck out her hand.

"My name's Rosemary."

Dean took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Oh you're brothers? You must be sick with worry about him."

"Yeah, I don't like it that he's been unconscious this long." Dean began running his hands over Sam's arms and legs trying to see if he could feel any broken bones. When he got to the leg that had been caught in the steering wheel he noticed it was badly swollen and when he tried to move it Sam began to moan softly in pain. Dean didn't like to cause his brother any more pain then he had to, but it was a good sign, it meant Sam was starting to come around. Dean gently lifted Sam's shirt up and winced in sympathy when he noticed a dark bruise on his brother's right side.

"Oh my, the poor boy." Rosemary sympathized. "What happened to you boys?"

"A truck hit us…. My brother swerved the car and we rolled into a ditch…. Sam's side took the impact." Dean looked down sadly at his brother; if Sam hadn't swerved the way he had it would have been him lying there on the couch instead of his brother. Sam had saved his life and he prayed his brother wouldn't lose his because of it.

"He should be in a hospital but since that is impossible I guess you'll have to spend the night here. I'm sorry but we only have two bedrooms, mine and Floyd's, and his son's. I know them; they won't give up their beds for anyone, even an injured man." Rosemary said as she watched her husband's retreating form. "Your brother can sleep right here on the sofa, it's nice and comfortable and he probably shouldn't be moved. I'll get some blankets and pillows and you can fix yourself a place right next to him on the floor."

"Thanks for your kindness Rosemary, we really appreciate it." Dean gave her a tired smile.

"You're welcome…..I'll go get you something hot to drink." Rosemary said when she noticed Dean was shivering.

After she left the room Dean removed the gun from his jacket and slid it under the sofa. He wasn't sure why but he just didn't trust Floyd and didn't want to be caught with the gun. A few minutes later Floyd came downstairs carrying two sets of clothes. Reluctantly he helped Dean get Sam out of his wet clothes and into some dry ones. Rosemary returned with a cup of coffee and blankets, then helped Dean wrap one of the blankets around his brother. She then gave him two pillows which he put behind Sam's head hoping it would help him breathe better. Rosemary then offered him the back room to change his clothes in. While back there he noticed a gun cabinet filled with guns and rifles and a wall covered in animals heads. Floyd must be some kind of a gun fanatic Dean thought as he looked at the various weapons and numerous mounted heads. When he went back to the living room he watched as Floyd whispered something to his wife, she put her hand up to her mouth as if whatever he had said upset her, then she nodded. Floyd then left the house and a short time later Dean could hear the tow truck start up. He looked over at Rosemary and could tell that she was shook up.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"No….. Floyd's just checking on the road condition….He'll be right back."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You seem a little shaken."

"Wrong?" She looked at him with a blank expression. "Nothing's wrong, everything's fine. I'm just a little concerned about the storm, that's all. How's your brother doing?" She quickly changed the subject.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't woken up yet, but he seems to be breathing a little better. I'm worried about his ribs though….he was trapped under the car and who knows what damage it could have caused. … Guess all I can do is try to keep him comfortable till we can get him out of here and to a hospital."

Rosemary walked over and put her palm on Sam's forehead, she shook her head worriedly.

"He's getting warm. I just hope he doesn't come down with a fever. You could be stuck out here for days….With the roads gone you would have to cross the canyon which is the only other way out of here , and it's miles to the nearest house but more then likely if our phones are dead theirs are too."

The touch of Rosemary's cool hand on his forehead seemed to bring Sam around and he moaned slightly. The first thing he did was push the cover off as he struggled to regain consciousness. His only thought on waking was where was his brother and was he okay.

"Take it easy Sammy." Dean once more wrapped the blanket around his brother.

"De….Dean?"

"I'm right here." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You got to lay still, we don't know how bad you're hurt."

"Where….."

"We're at a home a few miles from the accident. The roads are washed out and we can't get into town."

"You….you okay?"

Dean swallowed hard; it was just like Sam to worry about him instead of himself.

"I'm fine."

"Other …driver…how is he?" Sam managed to get the words out between painful breaths.

"He took off….probably drunk."

Sam tried to move but ended up grimacing in pain.

"Sam you got to lay still….Where do you hurt?"

"Better to ask….where…I ….don't hurt." Sam gave a little laugh but immediately regretted it when a wave of pain shot through his injured side.

Dean blinked back tears, both of worry and helplessness. His brother was hurt, how bad he had know way of knowing, and there was nothing he could do for him but watch him suffer.

Rosemary leaned down and looked at Sam.

"You got to do what your brother says honey, you just need to lie still."

"This is Rosemary." Dean introduced the woman. "Her husband Floyd is the one who helped us."

Sam gave her a small smile, it was hurting too much to talk.

"I'm going to get some more blankets, it gets really chilly out here at night." Rosemary put her hand on Sam's shoulder then left and went upstairs.

Dean leaned down to Sam and whispered.

"Sam I put the gun under the sofa…There's something strange about her husband but I can't quite figure it out yet. I think it's best if he doesn't see the gun and start asking questions."

Just then a man of about twenty seven came down the stairs from the second floor, he was unshaven and stank of both beer and cigarettes. He stopped in midstride when he saw Dean and Sam.

"Who the hell are you, and what is he doing lying on my sofa?" He walked over to Sam then reached down and grabbed his arm and started to pull him up. Sam cried out in pain as his injured ribs protested the rough treatment. Dean, furious, grabbed the man by the arm and twisted it behind his back.

"You touch him again and I'll break it!" Dean said through clenched teeth as he pushed the man away from his brother.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

Missed Turn

Chapter five

Dean immediately knelt by Sam's side.

"You okay?"

Sam nodded as he tried to hide the pain the man had caused him from Dean not wanting him to lose his temper again, he knew fighting with the man wasn't going to solve anything, but it was obvious to Dean the man had hurt his brother. Dean glared up at the man as he fought the urge to grab him by the throat.

"You touch him again and…."

Neither man noticed that Rosemary had walked back into the room and had seen everything.

"Frank!"

"Who the hell are these people?!" Frank shouted at Rosemary.

"They were in a bad accident. The one on the sofa is hurt pretty bad."

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"The roads are washed out; Floyd had no choice but to bring them here."

"Damn it Rosemary you know you're not suppose to let anyone in the house!"

"Your Pa brought them home, there was no where else to take them."

Dean stood up when he saw that Frank was going to continue to argue with her.

"Listen, we don't want to be here anymore then you want us here, but my brother is hurt bad and we have no where else to go till the storm blows over." Dean didn't want Sam and he to be a source of a family argument.

Frank glared at Dean then glanced over at Rosemary before storming out of the room

Dean looked over at Rosemary.

"I'm sorry for grabbing your son like that but he was hurting my brother."

"He's not my son, I'd smack him myself if it was my son. He's Floyd's son from his first marriage. He's no good and will never amount to anything. He deserved what you dished out, and more." Rosemary handed Dean the extra blankets.

After Dean covered Sam with another blanket he realized how tired he was.

"If you don't mind I think I'll get a little rest. If you need me for anything be sure and wake me… and thank you again for taking us in."

"No problem." Rosemary gave him a small smile as she walked away.

"Thanks." Dean put one of the pillows on the floor next to the sofa then covered himself up with one of the blankets. He reached under the sofa to make sure the gun was safe before drifting off to a restless sleep. Something kept telling him something wasn't right, even in his dreams he couldn't relax.

**Later that night**

Dean wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping when he heard Floyd's tow truck pulling into the lane outside. The inside of the house was dark and only the porch light flickered on and off as the storm continued to rage outside. Dean walked over to the window and peeked through the curtain and watched as Floyd pulled the truck that had hit them up onto his property. He then watched as Frank came out of the barn and the two men begin to argue. He now understood why Floyd had been acting so strange, it was his son's truck that had hit them. Floyd had returned to the accident scene to remove the truck before it was discovered. Dean then remembered the gunshot. Sam must have fired it when Floyd showed up, which meant Floyd probably heard the shot and had to have seen their car trapped upside down in the ditch but had made no attempt to help his brother, he was just going to leave whoever was in it die. Dean figured Floyd must have had no idea that Sam wasn't alone. He watched as Floyd pulled the pickup truck into the barn with Frank following him. He was tempted to follow them but he didn't want to leave Sam alone in case he needed him. The men were in the barn about fifteen minutes before they finally came out and headed toward the house. They stopped on the porch to smoke a cigarette and Dean could hear them arguing through the window.

"What are we going to do about them?" Frank asked his father. 'If they start snooping around and asking questions…."

"They have no reason to snoop around, they haven't seen anything." Floyd interrupted him. "Besides there's nothing much in the house to make them suspicious."

"But they'll have to report the accident to the cops and then they'll lead the cops right back here, to us. You know damn well we can't have that."

"Well if you wouldn't have run them off the road we wouldn't even have to worry about them would we?" Floyd said angrily. "It's your damn fault for being so careless."

"Well you're the one who brought them here, so you better think of some way to get rid of them!" Frank argued back.

Floyd thought for a few minutes.

"In the morning I'll tell the one that's up and walking that the roads are open and we can go and get help, but we should leave his friend here until the ambulance can get here. The kid's hurt too bad to move and I don't think he'll argue with me about that. Once we're out on the road I'll take him back to the crash site and make it look like he died in the accident."

"What if he tells you to go by yourself? What if he wants to stay with his friend?"

"I'll tell him there might be some debris on the roads and I'll need someone to help me move it. Don't worry….I'll take care of it. he won't suspect a thing."

"What about me? He'll wonder why you can't take me instead of him."

"You just hide out here in the barn and I'll tell him you wondered off somewhere."

"Sounds good …but after you leave what do I do with the other one?"

"Kill him, then take him out back and bury him with the others."

"Why don't we just kill them both and bury them? It'd be a lot easier, or better yet, why don't we do them like we did the others….. We could make us some good money on them."

"Are you stupid or what? We need a body in the car dumbo or the cops will wonder what happened to the driver and come looking for him."

Dean wondered what it was the men were hiding, probably drugs he thought. He knew he wasn't about to hang around and find out for sure though, he had to get Sam and himself out of there as soon as possible.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

Missed Turn

Chapter six

When Dean heard the door knob turn he quickly went back to Sam and lay down on the floor next to him pretending to be asleep. He waited till he heard both men go upstairs to sleep then crept into the back room and over to the gun cabinet. He removed a gun and bullets from the cabinet then went back and pulled his own gun out from under the sofa. Even though he knew his brother shouldn't be moved he knew he had to get him out of there before daybreak. Dean put his hand over Sam's mouth then gently shook him awake. At first Sam started to fight him not knowing what was going on or who he was but once his eyes focused on Dean he relaxed, Dean then removed his hand.

"Something's come up; we got to get out of here tonight." Dean whispered as he carefully pulled Sam up to a sitting position then put his jacket on and slipped the stolen gun, now fully loaded with bullets, into the pocket. As gently as he could he tried to pull his brother off the sofa, but Sam winced in pain and sat back down. Sam looked up at Dean, he knew it must be something pretty bad if Dean wanted to take off in the middle of the night, but he also knew he was too weak to go with him, he'd only hold him back.

"I….I can't make it…. you better go without me."

"I'm not leaving you here." Dean knew Sam would be dead before he could get back with help.

"I'll ….I'll hold you back….I ….I can't catch….my breath."

Dean knew that more than likely Sam had broken or bruised ribs and it would be extremely painful for him to move or even to just breathe standing up, but he also knew they had to get out of there, they had no choice.

"I'm not leaving you Sam and there's no way you can stay here. " Dean helped Sam to his feet then gently put his brother's arm around his shoulder.

Tears of frustration glistened in Sam's eyes as he tried to fight the agonizing pain.

"I'm sorry Dean….I can't….."

"Sam I know it's going to hurt like hell but we have no choice, we got to go."

"Dean …I….."

"I don't have time to argue with you Sam. We got to get out of here, and we got to go now."

Dean tried to cause as little pain as possible as he led Sam to the door then out into the rain which had finally slowed up a bit. He figured he'd get to the barn then hotwire the tow truck, it was their only way out. Once in the barn Dean helped Sam sit on a bale of hay while he checked out the truck. As he walked to the truck he glanced out the back window and could see about fifteen or more cars parked out back hidden from the road by the large barn, all of them appeared to have out of state license plates on them. What the hell was going on here he wondered? Some of the cars looked almost new, and some of the others had been stripped of their parts. He had heard Floyd and Frank say something about burying Sam out back with the others and as he looked out the window he could see mounds of dirt piled in a row, probably a makeshift graveyard. If they got out of this alive he was going to make an anonymous phone call to the cops and have them check the place out. Dean looked over at Sam who he could tell was in a lot of pain and looked about ready to pass out. It was then he saw the two way radio and decided to let Bobby know what was going on in case they never made it out of the area alive. He punched in Bobby's number praying that he had his radio on; he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard him pick up almost immediately. Dean quickly explained the mess they were in and described the location of the farm house the best he could. Bobby told Dean that he knew the area and had heard on the news of people and their cars going missing in and around that same location. He knew the brothers needed help as soon as possible and even though he didn't live that far away he'd never make it to them in time. Bobby told Dean that he'd contact two cops that patrolled the area; they used to be hunters and were old friends of his and could be trusted. The storm and the washed out roads would hold them up but at least they would be alerted to what was going on and would try to reach them as soon as possible. He wished them luck as he quietly cursed the wheelchair that held him prisoner, even if he could reach the boys there was little he could do to help them, not with being stuck in that damn chair. Now all he could do was sit back and worry. He pulled out his cell phone and was glad to see that he had a signal; he immediately called his buddies and prayed they'd reach the boys in time.

Dean went back to the truck and climbed inside. He then lay down on the front seat and reached under the dashboard to try and hotwire the truck. He never heard Frank and Floyd enter the barn a few seconds later.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Frank asked as he pointed the rifle he was holding toward the open truck door.

"Just trying to get my brother some help." Dean said as he sat up in the seat and began to snake his hand under his jacket for his gun. "I didn't want to wake you….I thought I'd borrow the truck and see if the roads were open."

"Get out of the truck." Frank pointed the rifle at Dean's head.

Dean could feel the cold metal of his gun and was just about to wrap his hand around it when he saw Floyd point his own rifle at Sam who Dean knew was in no condition to fight.

"Get out of the truck." Frank repeated his command. "And keep your hands up where I can see them."

Dean had no choice; he couldn't take the chance that Floyd would hurt his brother. He swore quietly to himself as he climbed out of the truck with his hands up.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews

Missed Turn

Chapter seven

"I only want to get my brother to the hospital." Dean told them as he kept his hands in the air. "I don't give a damn what you're doing here, it's not our concern." He knew his words probably meant nothing to the men but he had to try, his brother needed help.

"So you were going to get your brother help by stealing our truck?" Floyd asked as he kept his rifle pointed at Sam.

"No, not steal, borrow. Once I got my brother to a hospital I was going to return it." Dean knew they didn't believe him but it was all he could think of to say.

"Sure you were."

"What you do here is none of our business."

"You bet it isn't."

"We were just passing through town and once my brother gets fixed up we're out of here, and we won't be looking back."

"And you weren't going to tell the law about our little operations out there?" Floyd nodded to the cars out back.

"Not our concern."

Floyd gave a little laugh as he looked over at his son.

"What do you think boy, what should we do with him?"

"I say we see who they are and if they're worth anything, maybe we can collect a ransom for them. If they aren't anybody…..then I say we get rid of them, just like the others."

Floyd looked back at Dean.

"Just who are you boys?"

Dean said nothing as he glanced over at his brother who kept his eyes on Dean waiting for any sign from his older brother on what to do. If Sam was healthy Dean knew they'd have no trouble taking the two men down, but Sam was injured and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to help in a fight. If the men were standing closer Dean knew he could take them down himself, but there was no way he was going to take a chance of his brother getting further injured or possibly killed. He'd have to bide his time and hopefully the opportunity would present itself.

"Like I said, we're just passing through the area."

Floyd reached down and roughly spun Sam around so he could take his wallet out of his back pocket. When Sam hissed in pain at the rough treatment Dean instinctively moved forward to go to his brother's aide but stopped when Frank pointed his gun at Sam.

"He's hurt you son of a bitch!" He said through clenched teeth wanting nothing more than to wrap their rifles around their necks.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it?" Frank said as he deliberately poked his rifle into Sam's sore ribs.

Sam doubled over and moaned as he folded his arms around his stomach.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to….." Dean took a few steps forward.

"You're going to do what?" Floyd gave a little laugh as he opened Sam's wallet. He had already figured out that Dean wasn't about to make any move that might endanger his brother. He glanced over at his son. "If this one tries anything shoot the other one."

A few seconds later Floyd looked up impressed as he thumbed through Sam's credit cards all with different names on them.

"Who the hell are you boys?" He asked as he now looked through Sam's fake ID cards that Dean had made to replace the ones that Sam had destroyed when he had attempted to go his own way and stop hunting.

"What's the matter?" Frank asked looking over at his father.

"Why I believe these boys are running some kind of a con game." Floyd held up the fake IDs for Frank to see.

"We're just trying to make a few bucks, just like you are." Dean said hoping the men would see that they were living outside the law just like they were and might cut them a break. "So now you know we wouldn't report you or we'd be turning ourselves in as well."

"So you want us to just forgive and forget that you tried to steal our truck?" Frank asked.

"Something like that ….yeah."

"It's not that easy. You boys must have someone out there who'd pay to get you back…a father, a mother, or even just an aunt or uncle." Frank looked over at his father. "I say we hold this one and see if we can make a few bucks on him." He then looked over at Sam who looked white and just about ready to pass out. "That one probably ain't going to make it without some medical help so I say we get rid of him. We don't need the headache of trying to keep him alive."

Floyd reached down and grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back so he could get a good look at him. Sam was too weak to put up much of a resistance, but Dean took a few steps forward.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!" Dean glared at Floyd.

"Or you'll do what?"

"I swear if you hurt him I'll kill you!"

"Pretty tough talk from a man with two guns trained on him."

"Just stating a fact."

Suddenly the barn door flew open and Rosemary walked in holding a baseball bat in her hand. She had heard the voices in the barn and had come out to investigate.

"What the hell's going on out here?" She asked as she looked back and forth between Floyd and Frank.

Dean allowed himself a small smile of relief, with Rosemary standing right in front of them there would be no way that either man would hurt his brother, not in front of her they wouldn't.

"I asked what the hell is going on out here?" She asked again when neither man answered her.

"Why don't you tell her?" Dean spoke up relieved that Rosemary showed up in the nick of time.

"Yeah why don't you tell me?" Rosemary repeated as she continued looking back and forth between Floyd and his son.

"We were just having us a little fun is all." Frank finally spoke up.

"Sorry Rosemary, but that one there was trying to steal our truck." Floyd nodded toward Dean.

"Only to try and find help for my brother." Dean explained.

Rosemary walked over and stood behind Dean as she looked at the two men standing in front of her.

"You jerks must I do everything?" She asked as she quickly swung the bat up then cracked it down hard on the back of Dean's head.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews

Missed Turn

Chapter eight

Dean slipped to the ground unconscious. Sam made a move to help his brother but one jab to his already injured ribs from Floyd's rifle and he too collapsed to the ground.

"You fools what were you thinking? I told you we had to lay low for awhile. Now there's going to be two more missing men."

"We thought that maybe instead of killing these two we could make a little money on them." Frank said as he looked toward his father to make sure he'd back him up. Floyd stood silently, not sure which side he wanted to be on….his wife, or his son's.

"You mean ransom them?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah….who knows, they might have rich parents somewhere willing to pay a small fortune to get them back."

"And if they don't? You two jerks are just asking for the law to come down on us. I told both of you to never bring anyone home. I don't care about your little trophies, or you selling them on the internet, but I do care about bringing strangers into our home. I should have known neither of you have the brains that God gave you. "

"So far the law ain't come anywhere near us."

"That's because we've been knocking off cars with out of state plates, we haven't touched the locals. We had a good operation running here till you decided to bring trouble home."

"Their car was upside down in the ditch, couldn't see the license plate. … Maybe they ain't even local. I figured once we got them back to the house we'd try to figure out who they were and if they weren't locals we'd do them like we did the others."

"If these men are from around here the cops are going to be more intent on finding out what happened to them. The out of state cars are just passing through….no one really knows where they disappeared, maybe in this state, maybe the next. But if locals start disappearing that's a whole new ballgame." Rosemary glared at her husband. "You should have stayed out of it, or killed them both and left them back at the car instead of bringing them here."

"We were thinking about taking the one back to the car and killing him, make it look like he died in the accident….That way the cops would have a body and would just assume he was alone. There would be no reason for them to think someone else was in the car, then we could have just got rid of the other one the way we did the others."

"It's too late now….The cops might have already found the car and saw that it was empty…. They could already be looking for the driver."

"Well then we just get rid of both of them."

"The cops could still come out here snooping around looking for the driver, and if they see those cars out back they're going to start asking a lot of questions."

"We'll get rid of the license plates. We'll just say we bought the cars at a junk yard and we're selling the parts to make a little extra money."

"I guess that's all we can say now isn't it?" Rosemary said angrily, leave it to the two idiots to get the family in trouble. She then looked down at Sam and Dean. "Get them out of here….Drag them to the back. We might as well try to make a little money on them and you two better pray the cops don't show up here or you'll wish you were those two instead of yourselves." Rosemary gave them each one last look then stormed out of the barn and back to the house.

"Bitch." Floyd said after he was certain she couldn't hear him. He then spit a wad of tobacco in her direction then turned back to Frank. "You heard what she said, let's get them to the back and out of sight."

Frank reached down and grabbed Dean by his wrists and Floyd did the same with Sam. Sam was too weak to fight so instead he clenched his teeth to stop from crying out from the pain the movement was causing him. They drug both brothers to a small hidden area in the back of the barn. Dean's hands were tied behind him then he was tied to a beam that reached from the ground to the ceiling. Sam was thrown up onto a table and tied spread eagle to it. Dean began to moan softly as he slowly started to regain consciousness.

"You pretty boys are going to make us a lot of money." Frank said as he leaned down and patted Dean on the face. A few seconds later he and Floyd turned and walked out of the room. "Now you boys stay put." Frank called back over his shoulder as he laughed knowing full well they weren't going anywhere.

"We'll be back to take care of you later." Floyd added as he followed his son out of the room.

Once the men were out of the room Sam tried his best to look around the dark room. He had seen monsters and supernatural things all his life but what he saw horrified him more than anything he had ever seen or hunted before.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

Missed Turn

Chapter nine

"Oh my God." Sam said softly to himself as he looked around the room. On a book shelf that ran the entire length of the room were what appeared to be human body parts, hearts, hands, and some unrecognizable pieces of meat all preserved in jars filled with liquid. But what really shocked Sam were the stuffed heads of men, women, and a few children mounted on the walls throughout the room. Their opened eyes replaced by what appeared to be marbles that were placed in holes which formerly had held the victim's real eyes. Each one looking straight ahead as if waiting for someone or something to release them from their prison. Sam heard a noise and looked over into a dark corner where he saw a man strapped down to a table who looked to be dead or close to it. Was this their next project? Was this man's head the next one that was going to be mounted on the wall? Sam then saw a computer sitting on a table near the wall that housed the heads. He winced in pain as he strained to pull himself up a little so that he could see the screen. He swallowed hard when he saw that the two men who now held them captive were apparently selling the heads on the internet. He could see the face of one of the heads on the screen and beneath it a ten thousand dollar price which as he watched rose a few dollars every few seconds.

"Sammy?"

His brother's voice caused him to look away from the screen and back to his brother.

"Dean…."

"Sammy you okay?"

"Yeah…..what about you?" Sam was far from okay, but right now the pain he was in was outweighed by the situation they were in.

"Just a little headache…..What's going on? Who hit me?"

"Rosemary."

"Rosemary! What the….."

"Dean, take a look around…we're in big trouble."

Dean shut his eyes for a few second to try and clear his head; then opened them and looked around.

"You got to be kidding." The sight of the body parts in jars brought a flashback of the Bender family back to him. The bastards had kidnapped his brother and planned on hunting him and when Dean had finally found Sam he had also found a house of horror. The Benders apparently butchered the men after they were hunted then kept _souvenirs_ of their victims in jars. But at least the Benders didn't have human mounted heads covering their walls like these people did.

"And Dean….."

"What?"

"They're selling the heads."

Dean looked over at the computer then began struggling with his ropes, there was no way either he or his brother were going to become trophies for these bastards. He still had his knife cuff on from their last hunt and if he could just flex his wrist enough he'd be able to release it, but the ropes were way too tight and he could barely move his wrist at all.

"We got to get out of here Sam….see if you can get loose."

Sam struggled to free himself but every movement brought sharp pains to his injured chest and he soon fell back to the table exhausted and in agony.

"Sorry." He finally managed to get out.

Dean could hear the frustration in Sam's voice. He knew his brother would blame himself if anything happened to them. He'd blame himself for being the one who got hurt and getting them into this mess, and he'd blame himself for slowing Dean down when they tried to escape.

"Bobby said there are people on the way….cops that used to be hunters. They should get here soon." Dean wasn't even sure if that was true…..Bobby was going to contact his friends but Dean wasn't even sure if he had been able to, and even if he did they might not get there in time.

Sam looked at the ceiling and blinked back tears. He always wanted his death to stand for something, to die for something that mattered. Not to be slaughtered by some back woods yahoos that had no regard for human life. He swallowed hard as he looked over at his brother.

"If we don't make it out of here….. I just want you to know….."

"I'm not going to listen to any goodbye speech." Dean interrupted him. "We're making it out of here Sam, and I don't want you to think otherwise."

"But if we don't…..I need you to…."

Suddenly a soft moan interrupted Sam. The man on the table wasn't dead but had only passed out, he began to stir and soon was struggling to free himself. The man began cursing as the ropes around his wrists caused his arms to bleed. It was then he noticed Dean and Sam.

"Who are you?" The wild eyed man looked back and forth between the brothers.

"We were just passing through and we got into an accident." Dean explained. "Then these bastards grabbed us. How 'bout you, how did you get here?"

"My buddy and I were heading out to the coast when all of a sudden this pickup truck pulled behind us and started beeping his horn. We stopped because we thought something was wrong but when we walked back to the truck the bastards grabbed us. They…they…." The man started to become upset and couldn't continue. He stared at the ceiling as his body began to shake with fear.

"Where's your buddy now?" Dean asked.

"They killed him! They tied him down, drained his blood, and then chopped off his head!" The man started to cry as he remembered his buddy's violent, bloody death. "They took his body and buried it out back." After taking a few minutes to compose himself he finally looked back over at Dean. "They're going to do the same to each of us. … They're going to kill us all."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews

Missed Turn

Chapter ten

"We're getting out of here buddy and we're taking you with us." Dean said trying to give the man some hope. In truth he had no idea if they were getting out or not, right now it didn't look too good. He was tied tight and could barely move and Sam was injured and also tied down. Right now it looked like their only hope was Bobby's friends, and there was always the chance that he hadn't gotten through to them.

"I can't believe this….This can't be happening….." The man said as he continued to struggle to free himself. "Things like this only happen in movies…or in nightmares….Maybe that's what this is, one big nightmare."

"Sorry buddy but I'm afraid it's very real." Dean pitied the man. He and Sam were both used to horrible situations, they dealt with them every day, but this poor guy walked into his worse nightmare and there was nothing they could do for him. Dean looked over at Sam who hadn't said a word for the last few minutes. Was he awake or had he passed out from the pain?

"Sammy you still hanging in there?"

"Yeah." Sam almost wished he had passed out. At least then he wouldn't have to witness what was about to happen to them.

"You making any progress with your ropes?"

"No." Sam had finally given up trying to escape, he knew it was impossible. The ropes were way too tight and his injured ribs caused him agony every time he moved.

Dean knew with his brother injured it would be up to him to escape, but he too was beginning to think it was impossible. The men that held them really knew what they were doing when it came to tying ropes. He could barely rock his hand back and forth in the loop around his wrist and the only thing that was accomplishing was making his wrist bleed, but maybe by bleeding it would make the ropes slippery and he could slip his hand out of the loop. He continued rocking his hand back and forth praying it would work. Just when he thought the ropes might be loosening up a little he heard the men coming back. He watched as they walked into the room, ignoring both he and Sam they walked over to the other prisoner.

"Looks like it's about time we put you out of your misery buddy." Frank told the man then looked up at his father and grinned. "Sure is a pretty one ain't he?"

"Please!….Please don't hurt me!…. I won't tell anyone!….I promise!….Please…..don't do this!...Please…" The man shouted then began to sob quietly.

"Don't be such a baby. It'll only hurt for awhile." Floyd told the terrified man.

Frank walked over to a table and picked up a large bowl which he brought back and placed on a small table below the man.

The man, having watched his buddy die and what they had done to him, began to panic and began to plead with them to stop.

"Please don't! …Please! …. I have a family!..... Please don't do this!"

Without a further word Frank took out a small knife and put a slit in the man's neck. He then took out a long tube and stuck it in the hole he had created then put the other end into the bowl. The man's blood soon began running through the tube and quickly began filling the bowl.

"Please….no….please don't….." The man continued to protest but his protests became weaker and weaker as the blood in his body ran into the bowl and he slowly began to bleed to death.

"Let him alone you bastards!" Dean shouted as he watched Floyd and Frank prepare their equipment.

Floyd looked over at Dean and smiled.

"Your time's coming soon enough boy."

Sam settled back on the table, he knew there was nothing he could do for the man. He also knew since he was already on a table he would probably be next, at least he wouldn't have to watch his brother die again in front of him. He shut his eyes trying to shut out the man's pitiful cries. He and his brother were used to helping people, not sitting around watching them be tortured and killed, being able to do nothing was tearing him apart inside.

Finally, and mercifully, the man finally stopped pleading. His head rolled to the side as he passed out from lack of blood. His captors continued draining what little blood was still in his body, then Frank removed the tube and then tossed the man's blood out the window as if he was tossing out a bowl of dirty water. Floyd then leaned over and looked into the dead man's face.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." He patted the man's face then picked up a large saw. He then looked over at Dean and Sam and smiled. "You boys are going to make me a pretty penny…..You'd be surprised what these things go for on the black market."

Frank walked over and they both took turns sawing and slicing the man's head from his body. Dean and Sam both visibly winced when they heard the bones snapping in the man's neck as they bent his head back and forth till it finally broke free from his back bone and muscles. Once the man's head was disconnected, Frank put the bloodless body in a wheel barrow and wheeled it outside to dispose of. While Frank buried the body Floyd cut through the man's scalp in the back of his head from top to bottom, once that was accomplished he then began to peel the man's skin off of his head and face. After a few minutes he had the man's skull completely cleaned of its flesh and now held in his hand the the skin from the man's face and head. He tossed the skull aside then picked up a wire frame that was in the shape of a human head from one of the tables. He then slowly began to mold the skin over the frame till it completely surrounded it. Once that was done he sewed the back of the man's head shut then picked the frame up and dropped it in a large pail of preservative.

"It'll need to soak for a few days till it's ready to finish." He spoke to the brothers as if he was teaching a class in taxidermy. He then went over to a drawer and pulled out a box of marbles that looked like eyes. "Hmmmmm now which will he look better with, brown or blue eyes?......Blue I think." He poured two blue marbles into his hand and then laid them in front of the pail. He then looked over at Sam. "I usually don't do two in a day but I think I'll make an exception today." He said as he picked up the tube and bowl then walked toward Sam. "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting now would we?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter and I hope no one is disappointed with the ending.

Missed Turn

Chapter eleven

"Now this won't hurt a bit." Floyd said as he took out his knife.

Sam knew there was nothing he could do, there was no way he or Dean could get loose in time. Every movement caused him agony and right now he just wanted it over with. He hated that his brother would have to see him die, but in a way he was also relieved that he didn't have to watch Dean die. He didn't think he could go through that again.

"Now just hold still." Floyd lowered the knife toward Sam's neck.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!" Dean swore as he kicked out at Floyd. Panic began to set in; there was no way he was going to watch his brother die again. "You sick bastard! You ugly son of a bitch! Why don't you try me first? You damn coward, you have to pick on a man who's injured and tied down! Well why don't you try me?" Dean kicked out again and this time managed to connect with Floyd's leg. Floyd yelped in pain as he stepped away from the table and glared at Dean.

"You want to go first boy, is that what you want?" Floyd asked as he took a step closer to Dean. "Why don't I just slit your fucking throat and you can choke on your own blood while you watch your buddy die."

"Dean …no……" Sam knew what his brother was doing; trying to direct Floyd's anger toward him so that he'd leave him alone. Sam knew it was only delaying the inevitable, Bobby's friends weren't coming, or if they were they'd never make it in time. They both were going to die and it really didn't matter who went first. Sam frantically looked around the room. Where was Castiel when you needed him? Still off looking for God he wondered?

"I'm going to slit that pretty throat of yours and then I'm going to let you bleed out real slow." Floyd lowered the knife toward Dean's throat.

"Noooooooo! " Sam cried out as he watched in horror. Then suddenly his entire body began to pulsate with an anger even he didn't realize he harbored. With one swift movement he ripped the ropes from his body and stood next to the table clenching and unclenching his fists. He could feel all the pain in his body leave as he glared at Floyd. There was no way he was going to let him hurt his brother.

"No Sammy! ….No!" Dean watched in both shock and disbelief as Sam's eyes began to turn demon black.

Floyd spun around and his eyes widened in sheer terror.

"What the hell!" He screamed as he swung the knife back and forth in front of him. "What's going on?.... Who the hell are you guys?" Floyd glanced at Dean before looking back at Sam.

Dean ignored Floyd's question, right now he was focused on his brother. He had hoped when Sam had killed Lilith his powers went with her, but here his brother was standing right in front of him looking just like the demons they hunted down and killed.

"Sammy no!" Dean hoped he could get through to him. He'd rather have them both die then to have Sam turn back into a demon.

Without another word Sam reached out and grabbed Floyd by the throat with his left hand, he then grabbed Floyd's hair with his other hand and twisted his head till it was facing backward. Once Sam was sure that Floyd was dead he let go of his body and it dropped lifeless to the ground.

Sam then reached down and took Floyd's knife off the floor and cut Dean loose. Dean looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. His little brother had saved his life, but by saving it he had once more darkened his soul by using his demon powers.

Just then Frank walked into the barn. He had heard the shouting outside and decided he better see what was happening. The first thing he saw was his dad lying on the floor with his head completely twisted backwards; it was obvious he was dead.

"You killed my daddy!" Frank screamed as he rushed toward the brothers with the shovel he had just used to bury his last victim held high in his hands.

Before Dean could stop him Sam raised his hand and Frank was immediately thrown hard against the side of the barn and held there. Then with a twist of Sam's hand, Frank began gasping for air as he felt his heart being squeezed tight by an invisible force.

"Sammy no!" Dean shouted.

He grabbed Sam's shoulder but it was too late. Frank gasped one last time then his head lolled to the side and Sam let his body drop to the floor.

"Damn it Sammy snap out of it!" Dean gave Sam a hard punch to his shoulder.

Sam spun around and looked at Dean, his lips curled back in anger. He threw his arm back as if to deliver a blow and Dean took a step backward expecting to now be at the end of Sam's rage. Instead Sam's anger hardened face suddenly softened and he closed his eyes and began to sway on his feet as if ready to pass out. Dean managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean gave his brother a gentle shake.

"Dean?" Sam opened his eyes which now had reverted back to hazel and looked at his brother confused. "What's going on?" He asked when he noticed the two dead men in the barn. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Dean was relieved his brother's eyes were back to normal but that didn't erase the fact that for a few minutes the demon blood in Sam's system had once more turned his brother's eyes black and had caused the anger in him to turn into a full blown rage. "We got to get out of here Sam.....Can you make it?" Dean knew Sam's ribs were either badly bruised or broke, yet now he stood in front of him as if nothing had happened to him, as if he wasn't in any pain at all.

"I feel fine." Sam said truthfully.

Dean gently lifted Sam's shirt up and was shocked to see that the bruises were gone and Sam's chest looked normal. He quickly lowered the shirt. Had the demon power in Sam healed him?

"What's wrong?" Sam asked when he saw the look on Dean's face.

"Nothing." Dean lied….all he wanted right now was to get out of there. Floyd and Frank were both dead and if the cops showed up he didn't want to have to answer questions or to explain how Floyd's head got twisted on backwards .

"Dean what happened? … Who killed them?... Did Bobby's friends show up?" Sam put his hand over his rib cage and seemed confused. "Why don't I hurt anymore?.....Was Castiel here?" Sam assumed he had been healed by an angel, what else could it be?

"Yeah, Cas was here." Dean lied again. Sam apparently didn't remember anything and Dean wanted to keep it that way. "Sam we really need to get out of here." Dean said as he grabbed Sam's arm and led him to the door.

Dean knew Rosemary probably had gone back to the house and could come out at any time, and this time with a gun.. What they needed to do was to get as far away from there as possible but taking the truck was now out of the question. Once the cops found the two men's bodies they would look for the missing tow truck, which Dean was sure the cops knew the men had, and even if they were Bobby's friends they were still cops and more than likely they would put a bulletin out on it. They'd have to hitch to Bobby's and once there have Bobby notify his friends about the house of horror and what was going on there. The cops could then take Rosemary into custody and could then start to try and identify the bodies and notify the next of kin. Dean swallowed hard as he led Sam pass the bucket containing the head of the man they had found in the barn. As much as he hated Sam using his powers he knew if he hadn't used them they would have been the next to die. Sam had only used his powers when it looked like Floyd was about to hurt him, he hadn't used them when he himself was threatened. He glanced up into his brother's face and blinked back tears, Sam had saved him but at what cost?

On the way out of the barn Sam turned and looked back at the broken bodies of Floyd and his son.

"What happened Dean? … Who killed them? … Was it Cas?" Sam stared down at Floyd's backward head; he knew it would take someone with almost super human strength to do that. The last thing he could remember was Floyd standing over his brother then nothing until he saw Dean standing in front of him holding him up.

"After you passed out I broke loose…. I killed them." Dean lied, he was glad Sam didn't remember. His brother was trying so hard to stay clean and he wasn't about to tell him what really happened. Dean prayed that Sam's rage and the black demon eyes were just a one in a million occurrence and that it wouldn't happen again. He glanced over at Sam and saw him looking at him strangely. His brother now thought he had done the damage and that was what he was going to let him think.

"Come on Sam let's go." Dean put his hand on his brother's back and led him out to the road.

Within a few minutes a car stopped and soon they were on their way to Bobby's. Dean knew Bobby would question him about Sam's injuries and how they had healed so fast, and he would have to lie and tell him Castiel had healed him. He hated lying to Bobby but there was no way he was going to tell him the truth, that Sam had momentarily reverted back to a demon. Once Bobby's friends arrested Rosemary they could begin the unpleasant task of trying to identify the bodies, and by then he and his brother would be back on the road, on their way to their next hunt, hopefully putting this all behind them.

The End


End file.
